


Dude, you're drunk

by GayliansExist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam being brothers, Gen, I love John but like Sam and Dean are the best brothers, They only deserve the best, my bois, they're so amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayliansExist/pseuds/GayliansExist
Summary: Just Dean being drunk, Sam being Sam, and John being John.Here’s a new writing prompt I randomly found in google images XD:1. Your hair is so soft. . .”
Relationships: Dean and Sam
Kudos: 11





	Dude, you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new writing prompt I randomly found in google images XD:
> 
> 1\. Your hair is so soft. . .”

Sam stared at the computer, trying to not fall asleep, sipping on his beer. He checked the clock.

Three fucking o’clock in the morning.

He glared at the screen, pissed. Dean had been gone, going against dad’s rule, for five hours when he’d said he’d only be gone for one at the most.

Sam was upset, mostly because Dean had said they’d go to the movies tomorrow, no, today, and he obviously wasn’t going to be able to, since Dean was out drunk. It was obvious.

Sam had snuck into Dad’s “secret” liquor chamber (aka his bag) and got a beer for himself, even if he was fourteen, needing a drink for himself. 

He took a large ass sip, humming as he looked at the screen, trying to focus on researching for the next hunt Dad had found. 

“Heya -ammy.” Sam jumped and looked at Dean, who was standing unsteadily in the doorway. “Dean? Holy shit, Dad’s gonna kill you!” Dean glared at his hand. “And you too.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Just one bottle. I’m not drunk, unlike you, dumbass.” He put the bottle down and helped Dean to the bed, where he undid the buttons of his shirt while Sam cleaned up the bottle and table where he’d been working, hiding all the evidence of them drinking.

“-m not drunk,” Dean said, slurring his words. Sam rolled his eyes and got dressed for bed before motioning for Dean to scooch over. “Come on, De. You took my bed, and Dad has the other one. You’re not kicking me out of my own bed.” Dean pouted before scooching, huffing unhappily.

Sam reached to turn off the lights before putting his head on Dean’s chest smiling softy.    
  


He felt a hand run through his hair. “Your hairs soft. . .” Dean muttered while Sam laughed. “I try. Now sleep.” He fell asleep happily, not realizing they still smelt like beer.

  
  
  
  
  


“YOU KNOW MY RULES, DEAN. AND YOU BROKE THEM, AND LET SAM DRINK AS WELL.”

“Sorry, Dad. . .”

Sam slowly sat up and easily glared at his Dad. “Oh yeah. Well, where were you? Hmm?” His dad opened his mouth to respond but couldn’t. 

Sam stood up. “That’s what I thought. So leave Dean the fuck alone. I made the decision to drink, not you. Not Dean. So leave him be.” Sam walked to the closet while his dad huffed. “You’re going to school, so be ready. Dean, drive him.”

Sam grinned as he left before turning to Dean, who was staring at him. “What? He deserved it.” Dean laughed and ruffled his hair. “Come on, get ready Bitch.”   
  


Sam pushed his hand away with a smirk. “Jerk.” He watched Dean walk away and laughed, getting ready.

Dean was the best big brother ever. He only deserved the best little brother in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually so cute it makes me proud XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! (:


End file.
